After
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: A chacun sa façon de réagir. Après. Two-Shot. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi les jeunes. Hélas ... A une certaine J. K. Rowling**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes).**

**Note : Hey comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, ça va. Tranquille. Après un mois d'absence j'ai pris le temps d'apprendre pleins pleins de choses très intéressantes sur moi. Comme le fait que je suis à 100% hétéro(bon ok on s'en fout je me tais). Donc désolée de ma longue absence je commence ce two-shot et je vous promets un happy-end les amis. Bonne lecture !**

**_After :_**

Cela fait une semaine maintenant. Une semaine que je sors chaque soir. Que je m'abandonne entre les bras d'autres. Qui me touchent, qui m'embrassent, qui m'aiment. Et je me laisse faire. Sans volonté. Aucune. Juste celle d'oublier. Cela me dégoute. Cela me tue. Je le fais quand même. C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'ai jamais su que faire souffrir les autres. Sans même le vouloir. Je le fais. C'est tout. Sans raison. Aucune. Juste celle d'oublier.

Je suis perdu. Comme dans un brouillard toxique. Qui m'étouffe. M'opresse. J'ai besoin d'être libre. De partir. De tout recommencer. Tout reprendre à zéro. D'un nouveau départ. Mais je le cache. Je suis trop fier pour m'abandonner à cette envie. Je dois continuer malgré tout. Fils d'un grand financier, je ne peux me permettre d'abandonner l'entreprise. Alors je vais faire comme toujours. Comme si de rien n'était. Et chaque soir je m'abandonnerais dans les bras d' me touchent. J'aimerais hurler. Ils m'embrassent. J'aimerais les mordre. Ils m'aiment. Je les hais. Tous. Sans aucune chance de redemption. Je veux les détruire. Les briser. Et j'y parviendrais. Comme toujours. Je veux les détruire. Pour être sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à l'être. Une envie égoïste. Lâche. A laquelle je cède. Bien trop souvent. Un besoin cruel. Je suis cruel.

C'est la Vie qui nous rends ainsi. La Vie qui nous brise. Qui nous rends dur. Froids. On est obligé, sinon la Vie nous tuera. La Vie fera de nous des loques. Des épaves. Seule la cruauté m'empêche de sombrer. Alors, oui, je suis cruel. Mais je le suis pour me protéger. Me protéger des autres. Des sentiments. J'ai cru que cette fois serais différente. J'ai eu tord et maintenant je dois me rattraper. Pour des mois d'une bonté quasi-écoeurante.A quoi ça sert d'être bon, si de toutes façons les autres ne le sont pas ? Les autres ne sont pas francs. Je ne le serais pas avec eux. Les autres nous enfoncent des couteaux dans le coeur. Je ferais pareil avec eux. Je n'aime pas les autres. Je l'avoue. Ils sont fourbes, vils et cruels. Tous. Il n'y a pas d'exception. Juste certains qui savent mieux cacher leur jeux. Je n'en fais pas parti. Je suis trop franc pour ça. Je te fais des sales coups mais en face.

Elle s'étire et se couche contre mon flanc. Une de plus, une de moins. Je n'en suis plus à cela près. Nous sommes nus. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle est plutôt jolie. Et moi je suis un monstre. Je n'aime même pas les femmes. Sa chaleur me brûle. Me donne la nausée. Son sourire me donne envie de la frapper. Sa douceur me détruis. Je veux la détruire. Je me lève. Et m'habille. "Chéri, où vas-tu ?". Je soupire. Me retourne et la regarde avec un sourire dur. "En baiser une autre, chérie." Puis je sors de la chambre d'hôtel. Je l'entends pleurer. Imbécile. Elle pensait sûrement que je l'aimais bien. Elle se trompait. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Tant pis pour elle. Si je devais avoir pitié de toutes celles que j'ai fais souffrir je n'en aurais pas fini. Je préfère être un monstre à leur yeux.

Je me laisse porter par la musique. Les yeux fermés. Bougeant lascivement contre le corps d'une jeune femme assez stupide pour essayer de m'avoir. Et elle se pâme devant moi. Comme une prostituée aguichant un client. Et je la laisse faire. Elle pense être un prédateur. Mais elle est ma proie. Docile et fragile. Et inconsciente du danger. Je frôle sa cuisse et elle se retourne. Je sais que j'ai gagné. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Je l'embrasse. Alors que je voudrais la tuer. Et je l'emmène avec moi. Elle me suis. Pensant avoir gagné. Mais c'est moi qui mène et la chute sera d'autant plus dur pour elle. Tant mieux. Je veux qu'elle souffre. Autant que je souffre. Même plus encore. Son seul crime a été de poser les yeux sur moi. Son châtiment paraît d'autant plus cruel. Elle ne le mérite pas. Je le sais. Je le ferais quand même. C'est plus fort que moi.

Elle me conduis jusqu'à une chambre et nous nous déshabillons. Nous savons tout les deux ce que nous allons faire. Moi un peu plus qu'elle. Je la pénétre sans douceur. Je la baise. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Violement. Brutalement. Et elle hurle de plaisir. Et j'ai à nouveau la nausée. Pourtant je continue. Toujours plus fort. Sans plaisir. Juste cette envie de la détruire. De me détruire au fond. Et chaque coup de hanches me tue. L'orgasme est proche. L'orgasme est sale. Souillé de mon envie de destruction. Sans joie. Sans réel plaisir. Et je me déverse en elle. Déverse ma haine. Quand c'est fini. Je m'en vais. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Elle m'appelle. Et je lui en veux. De s'accrocher.

Et je repense à lui. Lui qui avait allumé une étincelle de joie dans mes yeux gris. Qui m'avait fait découvrir l'amour. Le sentiment de n'être qu'un. Avec son sourire. Ses yeux verts. Et ses cheveux indomptables. Le seul à qui j'ai fais l'amour. Celui qui m'avait donné envie de changer. D'être un homme meilleur. Qui a tout détruit. Qui m'a détruit. Et m'a rendu plus horrible encore. Cela fait une semaine. Cela fait une semaine qu'il m'a quitté. Une semaine qu'Harry Potter a fait de Draco Malfoy un monstre pire encore que celui qu'il était avant.

**_A suivre ..._**

**Désolée pour tout ceux et celles qui attendent la suite de "Les Apparences" je m'y mets demain ou samedi au choix. Selon mon humeur quoi. Le Bonheur ça m'a rendu improductive alors remercié mon copain de m'avoir largué (je vais très bien vous inquiétez pas c'est mieux comme ça). Donc je vous promets d'essayer de plus écrire. J'espère que vous aimez ce début. Et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**_Bisous et à bientôt,_ **

_Seb' (Suréxcitée à l'idée de vos reviews) _


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer : A l'auteur d'HP les jeunes, rien du tout à moi sauf l'histoire vite fait et le style.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb' pour les intimes).**

**Note : Malgré le fait que je n'ai eu qu'un unique review, je continue quand même. Et je finis ce Two-Shot. J'espère que cette suite plaira à ceux qui ont aimé le début même si ils ne l'ont pas dit. Bonne lecture ! **

**_After : (Deuxième partie)_**

**T**out a commencé il y a déjà quelques années. On se connaissait depuis l'école où l'on s'était tant haïs mais la Grande Guerre nous avait rapproché. Nous avons décidé de nous laisser une chance. J'ai appris à le connaître. Sans arrière-pensé. J'ai appris à aimer son côté expressif. J'ai vu sa noirceur. Et je me suis pris à apprécier sa présence. Ses sourires et sa façon de rire d'un rien. Ma présence ne semblait pas non plus l'indisposé. Et parfois il me disait à quel point il était heureux d'avoir enfin passé outre cette haine stupide et d'avoir enfin appris à me connaître. Après nos examens de fin d'étude, il me promit que nous nous reverrions très bientôt. La guerre était finie. Il s'était battu comme un des plus grands. Le monde l'adulait en héros. Je pensais qu'il m'oublierait. Mais non. Deux mois plus tard, il est venu me voir dans mon manoir familial. Ce jour là, tout a changé. Tu t'est approché de moi. Plantant ton regard trop vert dans le mien. Tu semblais nerveux. Et pourtant tu continuais à me regarder dans les yeux. Et tes paroles sont restés à jamais gravées dans mon cœur :

« **D**raco. Je sais que je risque de gâcher notre amitié. Que tu me rejetteras peut être. Mais tant pis. Je prends ce risque. Même si te perdre m'effraye. Je ne peux plus te le cacher. Pendant ces deux mois loin de toi, le manque était tellement violent. Je voulais te voir. J'en avais tellement envie. Mais je ne pouvais pas à cause de mes obligations. Quand j'ai enfin pu me libérer, je suis venu te voir. Parce que cette séparation m'a fait comprendre quelque chose. Je me perds dans tes yeux. Tes yeux me hantent. Ton prénom résonne en moi. Tel une litanie. Mes pensées ne tournent qu'autour de toi. Tu peuples mes rêves. Et chaque jour sans toi a été une amère torture. Les mots me manquent pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens quand tu es là. Le feu ardent que tu allumes en moi. Ta présence me rends inexplicablement heureux. Draco. J'aimerais te dire tant de choses. Mais rien ne me semble assez bien pour te les dire. Alors je me contenterais de ces trois mots, cent fois dit et redit par d'autres que moi. Je te dirais simplement ces sept lettres qui me brûlent la langue tel un acide. Je t'aime. »

**J**'ai admiré ton courage ce jours là. Je me suis senti étrange. Je savais que j'aimais les hommes. Mais nous, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Et soudain, grâce à ses mots, j'ai compris. Je nous ai vu ensemble. J'ai vu nos corps s'assembler avec une telle netteté que j'en ai eu le vertige. Je le savais déjà. Que je t'aimais. Depuis déjà quelques temps. Mais je m'y refusais. Anciens ennemis, nous ne pouvions être ensemble. Et pourtant, à cet instant, cela me semblait aller de soi. Alors j'ai scellé nos lèvres. Et c'était comme si j'ouvrais les portes du Paradis. Tu as répondu à mon baiser avec tant d'ardeur que j'y repense encore parfois. A ton corps contre le mien. Et tes lèvres violentant les miennes. A ton désir presque tangible. Et à tes mains brûlant chaque partie de mon corps. Je me rappelle de ta voix quand tu me murmurais des « Je t'aime » tel une litanie. Comme si tu voulais que ces mots entrent dans mon être, mon cœur, et n'en sorte jamais plus. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Et pourtant c'était il y a déjà quatre ans.

**Q**uatre ans d'un Bonheur si parfait qu'il m'en donne désormais la nausée. C'était toi et moi pour toujours. J'en étais persuadé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela puisse se terminer un jour. C'était tellement improbable toi et moi au départ. Et pourtant, par la suite je ne nous imaginais plus l'un sans l'autre. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me laisser. Et plus encore me quitter volontairement. Mais c'est arrivé. Et je t'en veux. Tellement. Je souffre. Tellement. J'aimerais tout détruire. Détruire les gens heureux. Juste pour ne plus être seul. Et ce qui me fais le plus mal c'est les raisons invoquées. Toi que j'ai admiré tant de fois pour ton courage. Tu n'es en réalité qu'un lâche.

« **J**e crois … Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. Où vas-t-on toi et moi ? Notre histoire ne rime à rien. On s'aime. Oui et ? C'est tout. Nous ne construisons rien. Et puis on est si jeune. Nous gâchons notre jeunesse à ne faire que de nous aimer. Nous ne sortons même plus depuis que nous vivons ensemble. Je n'en peux plus. C'est trop dur. De t'aimer. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Alors il vaut mieux qu'on arrête avant de se détruire. Parce c'est ce que l'on fera. Ne nous leurrons pas. Cela ne rime plus à rien. C'est fini. Et rien de ce que tu diras ne pourrais me convaincre de revenir sur cette décision. Tout est fini entre nous. »

**C**es phrases ont marqué au fer rouge mon cœur. Ces mots m'ont détruit le cœur. Je ne t'ai pas laissé partir comme ça. J'ai essayé de te convaincre pendant plus d'une heure mais ta décision était prise. **E**t je t'ai laissé partir. Même si cela me faisait mal. Me tuait. Cela fait désormais deux semaines et j'ai toujours aussi mal. Je suis dans mon manoir où nous avons vécu tant d'années de bonheur ensemble. Et je bois. Pour t'oublier. J'entends frappé à la porte. Je ne me lève pas. Le majordome ouvrira bien à l'opportun pour moi. Je l'entends déjà ouvrir la porte. J'entends même sa voix. Je m'en fous. Je n'écoute pas. Pas envie. Pas ce soir. Cela aurait fait cinq ans aujourd'hui. Soudain le ton monte en bas.

« **M**r Malfoy, ne veut pas vous voir ! Il a été très clair à ce sujet !

- Laissez moi entrez ! J'ai besoin de lui parler ! C'est important ! »

**C**ette voix. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Harry. Je me lève d'un bond et me mets à courir.

« **L**aisse le entrer ! »

**J**e ne reconnais plus ma voix. J'ai définitivement trop bu. Mais je le vois. Dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tellement beau. Le majordome est parti. Et nous nous observons en silence. Je ne sais pas si je dois le frapper. Je suis comme dans un rêve.

« **P**ourquoi es-tu venu ? »

**T**u ne réponds pas tout de suite. Tu sembles nerveux.

« **J**e suis venu. Parce que tu me manquais. Putain, Draco. Depuis que je t'ai quitté, je ne pense qu'à toi. J'ai été lâche. J'ai eu peur d'être heureux. Peur de notre amour. Tellement intense. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai jamais su être heureux. Et là c'était trop. Ces cinq années à tes côtés. C'était le Paradis. Et j'ai eu peur que l'Enfer me rattrape. J'ai été stupide. Je t'ai fait souffrir pour rien. Mais je le regrette. Si tu savais à quel point je le regrette. Je t'en pris, Draco. Pardonne moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Chaque jour qui passait était une torture. Putain, je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Et je crois que si tu me rejettes maintenant. Je crois que je m'en remettrais jamais. Je t'en supplie. Je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés. Je veux que notre amour soit chaque jour un peu plus beau. T'embrasser à chaque seconde. Te voir le matin au réveil. Et m'endormir avec ton image imprimée sur ma rétine. Je te veux maintenant et à jamais. Tu es le seul. L'unique. Pardonne moi. Je me met à genoux devant toi. Devant tout ton être. Parce que c'est toi qui me fait vivre depuis déjà cinq ans. Je t'aime. Si seulement tu pouvais voir l'intensité avec laquelle je t'aime. »

**J**e me sens bouleversé. Tu me regardes avec tant de peine, tant de remords, tant d'espoir dans les yeux. Et tes mots résonnent en moi. Tes mots me fascinent. Tes mots me rendent vie. Et je t'embrasse. Confusément. Instinctivement. Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir. Et tes lèvres m'ouvrent les portes du Bonheur. Je respire ton odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. J'en deviens presque mon violent. Mon souffle est court. Et mes yeux doivent être ceux d'un fou. Et en effet je suis fou. Fou de toi. De ton corps qui me brûle. Mais de façon si agréable. De ta voix qui murmure à mon oreille tant d'excuses. Entre deux baisers tellement bons que je crois que je pourrais en mourir. De tes lèvres qui emplissent mon être de doux frissons. Et je me fous du fait que tu m'ais quitté. Je me fous du passé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce présent est merveilleux. Et que le futur peut attendre. Je verrais cela plus tard. _Après_.

**_Fin_**

**J'avoue avoir été déçu par le peu de reviews mais j'espère de tout coeur que cette suite et fin vous aura plus. Merci à celui qui m'a soutenu. J'attends vos reviews avec impat**i**ence. **

**Bisous et à bientôt,**

_Seb'_


End file.
